


Please, Stay.

by umikito



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M, Songfic, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umikito/pseuds/umikito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alterno donde Sebastian es un muy tímido nuevo alumno que se enamora a primera vista de Blaine Anderson, la estrella de Dalton, encantador. El Blaine que no se compromete, pero se divierte, el que tiene muchos amores, pero pocas parejas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> En honor al (fin del) 14 de febrero, nada mejor que celebrarlo con Angst :)  
> Esta canción es preciosa, y desde hace poco sólo pude pensar en el escribir algo de Seblaine (otra obsesión a la lista). Amo demasiado a Sebastian Smythe, pero no creo poder amarlo menos (já). Espero que les guste.  
> El primero de varios. Ojala.
> 
> ¡Seblaine en Español!

  


Amo (con mucho amor) mi portada :) 

La canción: Please, Stay. Westlife (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixBhCfvuAeQ) 

### 

Autor Original: Umikito.

Clasificación: PG.

Género: Angst, Songfic, General. 

Pareja/as: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Jeremiah, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian(?). 

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero cómo quisiera secuestrarlos.

 

 

—Me voy —dijo con determinación. La mirada avellanada fija en la suya verde, los labios apretados y sobre la mesa, los delicados dedos entrelazados junto a la taza de café—. Me voy a McKinley. Con Kurt.  
Sebastian deja caer la porcelana contra el cristal. El sonido que se escucha no es ni remotamente cercano al estruendo que emerge de su interior. Otra vez. Sus labios se abren, y en su mente se dibujan todas las palabras que urgen por dejar salir. El punto culminante. El último discurso. El verdadero momento en que se decide la Victoria o el fracaso. Pero no habla. Sus labios no se mueven ni expulsan uno sólo de esos pensamientos.  
Sebastian calla. _Otra vez._  


_If I got on my knees and I pleaded with you,_  
Not to go but to stay in my arms,  
Would you walk out the door,  
Like you did once before?  
This time,  
Be different,  
Please stay,  
don't go.  


La primera vez, Sebastian llevaba ocho meses en la nueva escuela, donde todo era organizado, magneficiente, y la vida parecía más brillante; con menos complicaciones. Podía jugar al lacrosse, cantar, y estar con el cantante principal de los Warblers, que lo aceptó como si toda la vida hubieran sido amigos.  
La primera vez, Sebastian y los otros estaban sobre los elegantes sillones de cuero cuando la puerta se abrió. Él entró con una sonrisa radiante, más profunda que la usual cada tarde de ensayo, con el cabello mal peinado y la mirada perdida en el horizonte cuando el terrible discurso fue pronunciado:  
—Estoy enamorado y necesito su ayuda, hermanos Warblers.  
Todos aceptaron. Incluidos Sebastian, que tuvo que dejar salir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo como una gran reina del drama.  
Tendría que olvidar sus sentimientos y simplemente reconocer, que la idea de tener algo con el cantante, es simplemente absurda. ¿Cómo podría fijarse en él?  
Por eso calla esa noche, cuando llega en búsqueda de su consejo privado. Cuando le pregunta si no está siendo muy precipitado.  
Sebastian niega con la cabeza, a causa del nudo en la garganta, pero consigue que su cantante favorito esboce una gran sonrisa, para luego empezar hablar sobre lo maravilloso y “ridículamente atractivo” que Jeremiah es.  
—Es rubio, Sebastian —le dijo. Mientras Sebastian sólo puede maldecir su genética–, y tiene los ojos azules—. La maldice una y otra vez.  
Cuando la hora de apagar las luces y él se dispone a regresar a su habitación, abraza a Sebastian con fuerza, recargando la mejilla contra la ajena. Sebastian siente el esfuerzo que su amigo hace para poder alcanzarlo, parándose sobre la punta de los dedos.  
—No podría hacerlo sin ti —susurra contra su oído —. Eres el mejor.  
Sebastian suspira, antes de responder, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas intenta esconder su decepción en el hombro de él.  
—Yo tampoco podría estar sin ti, Blaine. Te necesito tanto en mi vida…  
Cuando se separan, no escapa ni una lágrima, pero hay una mirada inquisitiva en el cantante principal de los Warblers.  
—Sebastian, ¿estás bien?  
Era su momento. Negar, gritar. Llorar y rogarle que no se fuera.  
Era el momento, pero ¿qué más podría decir?  
Asintió apenas, y Blaine sólo sonrió, girando sin mirar atrás.  
 __

_If I call out your name like a prayer,_  
Would you leave me alone with my tears?  
Knowing I need you so,  
Would you still turn and go?  
This time,  
Be different,  
Please stay  
don't go  
Please stay  


Blaine.  
Blaine cantante excepcional, Blaine.  
Blaine, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, mejor promedio de la generación, y dueño de cada apreciativa mirada, Blaine.  
Blaine el intrépido. Blaine el orgulloso. El mejor partido. El de las mejores fiestas.  
Blaine el que ordena y todo el mundo obedece, el que no adiverte, amenaza.  
Blaine. Su amigo Blaine.  
¿Cómo alguien tan brillante pudo haber caído a siquiera voltear a ver a una sombra como él?  


*

  
El comienzo fue convencional. Una mirada, una sonrisa.  
Luego él cantó y a Sebastian se le erizó cada vello del cuerpo. Rodeado por esos chicos con igual vestimenta, él brillaba entre la coreografía, los gritos de apoyo y el calor de la habitación. Sus ojos avellanas, rodeados de largas pestañas le atrajeron como la luz a los mosquitos, y esas arrugas que se forman cuando sonríe casi consiguen que las rodillas se doblen.  
Sebastian no supo su nombre hasta un mes después, cuando se atrevió a audicionar para el coro de Dalton, pero eso poco importa cuando ese lunes, el nuevo alumno decidió entregarle sus pensamientos al cantante principal de los Warblers.  
 __

_I loved you before I even knew your name,_  
And I wanted to give you my heart,  
But then you came back after leaving me one time,  
I knew that the heartache would start

Jeremiah se fue.  
Pero antes de poder comprenderlo y entrar en alegría, llegó Kurt. Todo elegante. Todo ojos azules y piel de porcelana.  
Sebastian seguía mandando al demonio a su genética.  
Y ahora, que Blaine se esfuma frente a él, que no sólo irá a cantarle una canción de amor, sino que se ha decidido a entregarle su tiempo y su compañía por completo, Sebastian le siente, como el agua entre los dedos. Lo pierde, y sabe que no habrá vuelta atrás.  
¿Lo recordaría?  
¡Claro que no!  
Nadie recuerda a las sombras, sino a los rayos de sol.  
¿Lo extrañaría?  
Por qué si ahora tiene a Kurt.  
Otra vez. Sebastian lo sabe. Sólo otra vez. El impulsivo Blaine Anderson actuando. El Blaine que no se compromete, pero se divierte, el que tiene muchos amores, pero pocas parejas.  
El que es demasiado perfecto para él. El que jamás lo verá más allá del bulto agradable que puede responder cuando se le habla. Una vez le dijo amigo, pero seguramente fue sin pensar.  
— ¿Sebastian?  
Temiendo que su silencio haga sospechar lo que no debería ser tomado en cuenta, Sebastian se obliga a levantar la mirada y mostrar sus inútiles ojos verdes.  
—Haremos una canción de despedida. 

__

_If I called out your name like a song,_  
That was written for you,  
You alone  
Would you still hurt my pride?  
Oh hey, how I cried  
This time,  
Be different,  
Please stay  


Todos le abrazan y le desean lo mejor.  
Sebastian apenas y puede recordar cómo es que se debe respirar. “Por favor, quédate. Por favor”. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que Blaine se quedara? ¿Ser rubio? ¿Tener los ojos azules?  
Cuando Blaine se acerca abrazarlo, Sebastian intenta guardar el característico aroma a mandarina que emana el cabello engominado. Lo sujeta con tanta fuerza que hace crujir la espalda, pero no podría importarle menos. Cuando Blaine se separa, le está mirando con esa avellanada mirada, con esas pestañas batiéndose arriba y abajo y los labios ligeramente elevados.  
Ahí está, esa expresión como cuando le preguntó si estaba acelerándose con Jeremiah, como si esperara que Sebastian diera la última palabra.  
¿Pero qué decir? ¿Qué importaría? ¿Acaso sería escuchado?

 

—Por favor, quédate…  
Finalmente la frase emana, como un rocío liberador abandona su mente, pero es apenas un susurro dicho entre sueños, con las mejillas las lágrimas cristalizadas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados se encuentra Sebastian esa noche hecho un ovillo sobre su colchón. No es un mal sueño, pero a Sebastian se le antoja no volver a despertar.  
Probablemente Blaine regresará, hablará mal de Kurt y Sebastian le escuchará con atención, sonreirá, coqueteara con otros y entonces nuevamente se irá.  
—Por favor…  
A veces pareciera que lo mejor sería que no. Que no regresara. Que se alejara y lo dejara continuar, pero su boca no se calla, y aunque ya es demasiado tarde (por esta ocasión), Sebastian pierde el sentido entre continuos susurros:  
—Quédate.  


 

 

**FIN**


End file.
